We're Always Falling
by Angel Tifa
Summary: A story I ironically wrote for my creative writing class in senior year of HS. Focus' on the relationship between Cloud and Tifa. They are a couple that often drifts apart, falling away from eachother, but finally they fall in love.


We're Always Falling

I keep breathing, I keep living, but each time I try telling the thing that is placed so deep inside my heart I cannot muster up the right words to tell him. It was never the typical childhood romance we shared that term is so broad when dealing with the actual experience, but the memory...no, memories we did have never stopped me from thinking on and on. This day I stood with the mountains reaching so high, thinking, and talking with the one I loved so deeply; yes we talked about things that we experienced. But there were so many things that I was holding back. Some things are probably labeled as fate, some things maybe are just plain ironic, but I did not believe in either, I just believed in love. When I want to, I could be very solemn, and cry silently to myself, but this time I just wanted to wish, and I wanted to thank the stars above me. I stood there, just stood thinking of the past...under the stars... 

_Why is that each time  
I try we wind up apart.  
Why is it that promises  
Take so long to come._

"What's so funny?"  
"Hey Cloud, why don't we make a promise?"  
"What?"  
"How about...if you ever become famous, and I'm ever in a bind you'll come and rescue me ok? I want to experience that at least once."  
"What?"  
"Come on, promise me."  
"Ok, I promise."  


That promise was so long ago, and I loved it so much, and I waited so long to see him again, ah, that town we lived in, that well from the past; so many memories, good and bad. Therefore, that is why I held onto it for so many years, so many months, weeks, and hours. Nevertheless, you left, and I did not want that so I kept you in my heart, I kept your promise there. But you know that we drifted after that moment, and even before that we were even more far apart. 

_Each time I reached out  
Things got worse, and   
I never forgot what   
Made us fall, It's always  
You, it's always me._

Yeah, that time I followed you across the bridge when I was so young, well, it was both of us, but I tried to know you, I tried to understand your pain. While things only got worse after that, I still tried but after that moment we fell I never caught you in time, you went into a coma. I never forget what happened that day, but even though...somehow, it made us closer. 

_Finding an answer to   
Things that never seem to  
End._

Our past is an endless circle. The things that happened between us were never forgotten, the tragedies we over came always come back. Yet, we always found an answer within ourselves for that which we could never without each other. Why is it so hard to hold back, why? Things always have to be at the right moment, the right time, and if there not, your only hurting everyone. 

_The Heavens watch  
And all I see is you trying  
To reach me._

When I look over at you right now, I just see you standing there, but I want to know what your thinking, I want to know your thoughts, I cannot just ask. It is as if we are in a game, and the stars are watching, I just want to stop thinking like this, I want to get it out. I do not want to be away from you again, and I know that is why we are here right now, your standing there, maybe thinking the same thing, but I just want to know that. Thoughts like this are so trivial, but they mean so much, I want to ask you. 

_When will we grab  
on to one another  
I ask._

I, always thought on how we just missed each other at the wrong moments, I promised you that I would always be there for you, protect you. But you don't need that kind of protection, it seems when I'm not there at least. I am sorry; I just want to tell you that, but I can't for some reason, and how come your not saying what's on your mind, I wish you'd just talk to me and tell me what your feeling. 

_Broken tears, broken  
Eyes, broken words always  
Seem to happen each time._

Let us not have what happens all the time to continue, let us go on together, fighting together, living together, and wishing together. 

_I need an answer and it's  
Hard to find without you  
By my side._

I have this moment here, right now, I'm not going to wait anymore, I'm going just disperse all my emotions out, if you can't except that then your just going to have to! You are not leaving again! 

_We're always falling,  
I'm always falling,  
You're always falling.  
In the end I'll reach  
Out to you, and we'll  
Finally grab on.  
_

"Cloud, words aren't the only thing that tell a person what you're thinking..." Silence...do not do this to me; I tried, please tell me something. "I know what you mean. It's not easy talking about things we never really talk about." Now answer me back, I said my peace.  
"I think that's because we never gave it a chance, I just want to forget everything that's happened in the past, I just want to move on..."  
"We have the same thoughts, I think WE'LL move on...together..."  
"Cloud..." he's moving towards me, I can't breath.  
"Tifa..." I'm telling her straight out this time.  
"I'm not leaving one word out this time, everything I talked to you about tonight, every thought I had, was all about you, about us. I'm not letting this chance escape, we may never have this moment again."  
He grabbed me suddenly and we indulged ourselves in the passion we both have been waiting for, I felt my body tingle with romance, and I felt my eyes close softly so I would imagine everything that was nothing. I did not want my lips to leave his, this was seven years of waiting, and I felt serene, I felt happy, finally. It was intense, and it was real, amazingly real, I knew this the taste of true love the feelings. My eyes could not hold in the happiness anymore, I started to cry.  
This was supposed to say it all, I could not find the words I wanted to, and I wanted to know for sure that she was the one who I loved more than anything else on the planet. I suddenly felt as if I've only lived for this moment, all I ever thought about was the future, only living for myself. When I touched her lips more passionately than the goal I've kept for years, I knew that I would never live for myself again, I would be with her forever, because she is the one I love. And most definitely it was for sure this time. I kept holding onto her tighter, and more secure now, she could not escape even if she wanted to.   
We broke our kiss calmly. We never said a word after that. It was getting late slowly. The sun had finished dropping over the mountains where we stood and the sky quickly turned shades of blue with the stars filling the sky again. This was like our sky from long ago. We both sat down on a pair of rocks, which were conveniently placed for us to sit on. I comfortably rested my head on Cloud's shoulder, and I felt him hold me even closer at that moment. Eventually, we fell silently asleep next to each other. Maybe it was just my imagination, but before I fell asleep, I could have sworn I saw a shooting star pass over us. 

_ Never falling into despair  
Injury, or falling alone,  
Again._

The morning sun started to rise giving the sky its color once more, and it slowly hit my eyes waking me up. I realized that she did not leave my side the whole time, she was out cold until I nudged her by mistake when I stared slightly at her beauty from her right profile. She nudged back somewhat to indicate I had bothered her from her sleep.  
"Sorry. Did I wake you...? It's almost dawn, Tifa."  
I got up when I felt someone nudge me slightly, when I opened my eyes sleepily I saw that Cloud had never left my side, it made me appreciate everything so much more now.  
"Umm... G, good morning... Cloud, give me a little longer... just a little bit longer. This day will never come again... So let me have this moment..." "Yeah... okay."   
I nodded at her remark, as I should respect her wishes. She put her head back onto my shoulder to suggest what she had asked. And I followed by placing my head lastly to go back to sleep.  
"This is probably the last time we'll have together..." 

Angel Tifa  
11/04/01 

------------ 

Disclaimer: I do not own Cloud, Tifa and anything Final Fantasy or VII related, this is pure entertainment only. 

Extra: If you love Cloud x Tifa, please visit my website Eternal Love and join a support listing for them! ^.^ And all reviews are welcome! 

eternal.cloti-aikou.net > Cloud x Tifa shrine  
project.cloti-aikou.net > Cloud x Tifa support site  



End file.
